Surprises Just Keep Coming
by lilmaz18
Summary: In Mystic Falls nothing ever goes according to plan. Until 1 person changes the fate of the town


Stefan came in to find a drunken Damon with girls surrounding him dancing.

"Hello brother!" Damon said in his iconic voice. "Been to visit the lovely Elena?" Stefan just left it. To him Elena had always been a touchy subject and Damon knew certainly how to push his buttons on it. "I'm taking that as a yes?" Damon assumed even though he was right and it truly hurt him as he knew he was just second best to her and Katherine.

"What are all these girls doing here Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Just having a little fun lighten up brother!" Damon said. "With all this Klaus drama I can't now girls leave!" Stefan compelled. "You spoiled my fun!" Damon enquired.

With a split of a second the door rammed open. "Hello Brothers!" The Salvatore brothers looked completely confused.

With her mother being turned into a vampire, her mother leaving and being captured by the devil himself Klaus, Bonnie didn't have much fight or strength left in her she felt there was nothing left to live for but Bonnie just couldn't do that. When she saw Damon battered and bruised when he was at Klaus's house along with her she wanted to help him but then Klaus reminded her that he turned her mother into something she despised. Bonnie was lost in thoughts until Matt and Elena came through her door.

"Hi" They all said in unison. Then they all just burst out laughing.

"How are you doing?" Matt asked. "Been better I would say!" Bonnie laughed "How's everything going with Alaric is he taking his herbs?

"Yeah he is but I'm still worried you know" Elena replied. "Where's Caroline?" Bonnie curiously asked.

"She's with Tyler and I can imagine she'll be with him for a while," Elena chuckled "Do you wanna go to the Grill with us?"

"Yeah sure" Bonnie replied and with that they set off.

Finn's death shook the whole original clan especially Esther who's favourite child was Finn. Klaus sat for the first time in silence even though he hated to admit it he always had a soft spot for Finn, Kol couldn't care less he was just happy it wasn't him, Elijah was lost in thoughts he was heartbroken and Rebekah tried to stop thinking about it by planning ways to kill the lovely Elena.

"Can we stop doing this it's stupid Finn wasn't really even a part of the family" Kol said and with that Klaus pelted him against the wall.

"Like you cared for him much you kept a dagger in his heart for a thousand years hardly worth a Nobel peace prize!" Kol muttered. Klaus knew he was right.

"I still cared for him" Klaus retaliated. "Like you care for mother and like Damon cares for Rebekah and like Rebekah cares for everyone!" Kol sarcastically said. "Would you just stop it Kol or else one day that pathetic little mouth of yours is gonna come bite you round the ass!" Rebekah said emphasizing every single word.

"Can we just stop, this fighting is getting us nowhere now shut up!" Elijah shouted and with that the whole room fell silent "Now how come when he died we all didn't as well?"

"Oh that's because I asked our little fellow town witch to unlink us all with a bit of persuasion!" Klaus said proud of himself "While I took care of some revenge" Rebekah interrupted

"Stop gloating Rebekah not like you did much damage anyway" Klaus said. Rebekah huffed. Deep down they all knew Esther wouldn't give up that's were all of them had got their determination from but never would admit it. "So how come when Finn died his beloved Sage died as well they didn't kill her?" Kol asked.

"I don't know little brother but it has something to do with the passing of each generation of Vampires" Klaus replied back with. "Right well as lovely as this old mothers meeting is I'm off" Rebekah said.

"What round to Damon's to enjoy round 3?" Kol asked mischievously "Oh shut up Kol and as a matter of fact no I'm not I'm going to see Matt!" Rebekah replied and walked out of the door. "See you at Damon's!" Kol quickly shouted.

"Well this place hasn't changed one bit has it!" Natalie said. She ran and gave both Damon and Stefan a hug. She hadn't seen them in years. "I can't believe your back wha…whe...how are you?" Stefan asked he loved his twin sister a lot even though they weren't even blood related and they weren't even twins.

"Good, Damon how is you?" Natalie asked. Damon wasn't biologically or Stefan for that matter of fact her brothers their mum and dad took Natalie in when her mother and father had died.

"Usual, Vamp Witchy" Damon replied Natalie was Damon's unbiological little sister. He always gave her advice told her which boys not to date and Natalie hated that about him but she also loved that about him as it showed he cared.

"What's this I'm hearing about you becoming Ripper Stefan again and you becoming going round the block Damon again?" Natalie curiously asked "I may be living in Brazil but I can still hear everything that's going on with my advanced Vamp hearing!" Natalie said. She was both a Witch and a Vampire. She was the only one in the world to be one. Weird right?

"Ok stop gloating it's not attractive on you but it is on me." Damon gloated he always teased Natalie but he knew his limits on crossing her and getting on the wrong path with her.

"Still the cocky Damon now as he was back in the days, so this Elena where is she?" Natalie asked intrigued. She knew of Katherine their first real love and she had warned them both not to get involved with her as she saw what would happen to them and it damaged their sibling relationship.

"She's probably out with her friends going shopping to look for some clothes to put on their Barbie's!" Damon said. "Ok but I'm gonna go explore Mystic Falls I haven't seen it in a while." Natalie said

"No you stay here with us its better if you do; we still have so much to talk about!" Stefan said "you're worried that I'll do something bad because Stefan's voice always goes a bit high when lying" and with this Damon burst out laughing. "Like your any better you tap your foot when you're lying" Natalie said.

"But I'll stay in but I warn you I'm not staying in here forever this place can do weird stuff to you" Natalie said and with that both brothers left and she was on her own.


End file.
